blasterballfandomcom-20200215-history
Blasterball 2: Revolution
Blasterball 2: Revolution (also known as just Blasterball 2) is the sequel to Blasterball Wild, an arcade breakout-style game developed by WildTangent. The game introduced Critters, Bonus Stages, and numerous Powerups.''' Gameplay Blasterball 2 Revolution has similar gameplay to its prequel; the player has to control a paddle and aim to hit the ball against the bricks above it. The player completes the stage when all the bricks are destroyed (or when entering a Secret Stage). The game can be played with a mouse, or a keyboard. Every 20 levels, the players will face a "boss" which is known as Guardian. These are more difficult than normal levels and the player must defeat them to advance. Powerups For the Powerups, please go to the Powerups article as it's for all the games instead of just one, and is more convenient this way: :Main article: Powerups.'' Critters some of these critters are found on the Critters wiki article. Stages To view the Stages, please go to the Stages article, which includes all stages including bonus stages. Known Issues And Bugs # When in fullscreen, selecting any link that would send you to a page would window the game. # When You grab a power up with the maximum version of that power up already in possession, the sound will not play (E.G getting the Larger power up, when you already have the max) This will only work on power ups with more than one state (Won't work on the speed or Twin power ups from what I've seen) # The ball can sometimes go straight through a Guardian, or Critter # There's a slim chance that your ball will go through two blocks if it's aligned diagonally, and works best with the unbreakable blocks # When hitting a Critter your ball may go opposite of what's expected (e.g hitting a critter from the top causes it to go down, or hitting a critter from below causes it to bounce from the top) # If your using the version of the game that uses the WildTangent Web Driver, the game will show itself loading endlessly, giving a message about Java not being installed, or being in use. # Sometimes the colours in fullscreen mode will be funky, this is fixed by going into windows mode, or by running the game in compatibility mode Trivia * This is the first game with a style change, with the second being Blasterball 3, and Blasterball Wild having a different style * There was going to be a physical release of the game from Mumbo Jumbo on Amazon, but this is listed as unavailable, and you cannot buy it as of now. It was to be released on a CD-Rom * This game uses certain graphics from Arkanoid Returns (aka Arkanoid 2000 R) with things such as blocks, the ball, the paddle, font, and even uses the same style as the logo. This came out after Arkanoid Returns a few years in advance, and this fact is obscure among both game's communities. * This is one of the most popular game in the series * The team who made this would be known as Revolution team and is credited on the game's credit page on Mobygames. Gallery level complete.png|Completing a level from Blasterball 2: Revolution Grow.png Ball.png BB2RevolutionLogo.PNG BB2RevolutionLogo.PNG|Title screen Exploder.gif Layer.gif Breaker.gif Darter.gif Twin effect.png Blasterball effect.png Phantom effect.png Mini effect.png Attatch.png Grow effect.png Ball.png Divide.png Attach effect.png Drifter.gif breaker.png darter.png drifter.png exploder.png paddle.png powerup.png References # Blasterball 2:Revolution Amazon Listing # Moby Games Blasterball 2: Holiday Credits Category:Games